


Authors Notes

by Beefnboof



Category: self - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnboof/pseuds/Beefnboof
Summary: Notes for you from me





	Authors Notes

Sorry for the delay of work, my laptop is down and it will be a hot minute before its fixed. I have lots in store for not only Tsugu, but more short stories for more One Piece fun, drama, and all the crazy adventures you could imagine.

Until then! <3 Beefnboof


End file.
